


That One Time Ed Was Scared Of Flying And Roy Helped

by saffron_soul



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Mile High Club, Modern AU, Public Sex, Restraint, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffron_soul/pseuds/saffron_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. Ed is scared of flying. And Roy helped. With his penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Ed Was Scared Of Flying And Roy Helped

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece for [mantiq-al-tayr](http://mantiq-al-tayr.tumblr.com/) who requested RoyEd mile-high club. Ask and ye shall receive. If you want to commission me for a work, [here is all the info you need](http://saffron-soul.tumblr.com/post/124348023213/fanfiction-commissions)!

 

When Ed had first been surprised with Roy’s anniversary gift, he was ecstatic. Roy had planned a two week vacation for them in Italy, touring all of the major cities according to the country’s best foods. Ed couldn’t think of a more perfect gift than two weeks alone with some of his favorite things in the world: Roy, and fine cuisine. Then, when the reality of travel became apparent in the days preceding the trip, Ed started to become nervous about the flight. He had never been on a plane before, let alone across the Atlantic. But like everything else that bothered Ed, he hid it. He didn’t want his silly fear be a burden on Roy because he had already spent so much time and money to plan their vacation.

 

That is, he hid it until the plane started take-off and Ed’s hands were gripping the armrests like they were his last grip on life itself. Roy places his hand over Ed’s, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “Ed, it’s going to be okay.”

 

Ed tries looking out his passenger window, but all he sees are the rapidly shrinking lights of the darkened city below, and he feels even worse. He stares straight ahead. “I grew up in a town with more sheep than people. My feet like staying on the ground, where evolution intended them to be.”

 

Roy tries to be assuring. “Ed, you need to relax. You’re a man of science. You know the statistical improbability of anything going wrong.”

 

“What are the statistics of me shoving my foot up your ass?”

 

Squeezing Ed’s hand, Roy sighs and tries to keep him grounded. “Why don’t you sleep? The way the time difference works, it would be better if you did. It will be noon when we land.”

 

Ed groans, earning a concerned glance from one of the flight attendants. “I can’t! I have too much energy because I have too much stress thinking about this fucking hunk of metal flying through the air at over five-hundred miles per hour!” Ed sinks into his seat. Roy shakes his head, not even trying to think about how much worse Ed would be in coach. This was going to be a long flight, indeed.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Roy has managed to calm Ed down enough that he has loosened his grip on the armrests; his fear level has decreased from “death is imminent” to “only moderately clenched asshole”. They’re currently watching some bad comedy on the plane’s entertainment monitors. Because of Ed’s automail, the chilled air of the cabin has him shivering. Roy asks for an extra blanket from a flight attendant. Looking over at Ed, wrapped up in a blanket to his neck, staring angrily towards the screen in front of him, Roy feels protective of him. He had no idea that Ed’s fear of flying was this pervasive. He wanted him to sleep on the flight, to get some rest so that he could start enjoying their vacation as soon as possible. But he didn’t know how to get him to relax when he was this alert.

 

Then, Roy gets an idea. There aren’t a lot of people in first class, he observes. There aren’t even passengers behind them. As he looks around, he can see that most of first class is actually asleep, preparing for the change in time zone. He looks in the direction of the bathroom. First class bathrooms are usually a bit bigger…

 

Roy has been holding Ed’s hand under the blanket for the past while, so it’s not too much of a startle when he rubs his hand up and down Ed’s forearm. In fact, Ed seems to calm at the touch. Then, Roy ventures his hand onto Ed’s stomach; anyone passing by wouldn’t be able to see the action because both of them were completely cocooned in blankets. At Roy’s advancement, Ed flinches, looking to Roy. But Roy keep his gaze straight ahead at his monitor, a smirk playing on his lips. His hand dips lower, skating inside his shirt. He can feel Ed shudder a breath, but the noise of the plane engine disguises the sound. When his fingers dip under the fabric of Ed’s waistband, Ed catches his hand. But, he doesn’t move to take it away. To Roy’s utter surprise, he brings Roy’s hand closer to his crotch, cupping him.

 

And it shoots a thick bolt of desire down Roy’s spine.

 

Roy dares to look over at Ed, who is closing his eyes and biting the inside of his cheek. The light from the screen illuminates his face in the darkened cabin and makes him look exquisite. However, for fear of getting caught, Roy quickly turns off both of their monitors. Ed’s headphones slip out of his ears as he tries to find the best position for his head. As Roy palms him under the blanket, feeling his cock harden with his hand, he can feel the slightest undulations of Ed’s wanting hips. It appears that Roy has finally discovered the optimal method of relaxation for his boyfriend.

 

For a little while, Roy lazily strokes Ed’s cock in secret as Ed gently bucks into his hand, careful not to arouse any suspicion by causing unnecessary movement. All of Ed’s pent up anxiety about the flight is slowly melting away, replacing itself with a new spark of heat. Roy’s hand is warm and firm, adding just the right amount of pressure to get him stirring.

 

A flight attendant walks towards them and gives them a smile. Ed’s dick stiffens at the fact that Roy doesn’t stop or even hesitate when he smiles back and gets her attention; it’s too dark to really see anything, and the tent of the blankets provide enough cover.

 

“Excuse me, ma’m, does this flight have a dinner service?” Ed turns his head to the side, away from the attendant. God, Roy is still stroking him. If he looks at the woman, he’s going to give it away. Roy’s hand applies extra pressure to the base of his cock, causing Ed to bite his lip hard.

 

“I’m actually heading to the galley to prepare for it now. I would estimate we will begin serving in about twenty minutes.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Roy says with a smile. The flight attendant walks away without any suspicions.

 

Carefully, Roy removes his hand and takes Ed’s arm, stirring him to meet his stare. When Roy motions with his head to the bathroom a few rows up, Ed’s eyes glaze over.

 

Leaning over, Roy whispers in his ear, hungrily, “No one will know if I fuck you in that bathroom. Everyone in first class is asleep, and the flight attendants are preparing for a food service and will be too busy to notice us.”

 

“Isn’t the galley right next to the bathroom?”

 

He smiles, kissing the lobe of Ed’s ear, then nipping it with his teeth. “They’re preparing the food at the back of the plane. If we time this right, we can fuck just in time for dinner.”

 

Ed moans softly, immediately hushing when he hears that the noise wasn’t so well contained by the loudness of the plane. “You know me too fucking well. Fuck.”

 

For a moment, Roy ducks to search his carry-on backpack. After finding what he was looking for, he sits up again, whispering to Ed, “You go in first and wait a bit for me to join you. I’ll only be a couple minutes.”

 

“Okay,” Ed breathes.

 

“And Ed?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

His voice deepens as he purrs into Ed’s ear. “I want you to think of all of the things I’m going to do to you while you’re waiting for me,” he says, slipping a small packet into Ed’s hands. When he sees Ed’s eyes go wide, Roy praises himself for habitually packing travel-sized packets of lube. The point of Roy even starting this was to calm Ed’s nerves about the flight, so he gives Ed very explicit instructions on what he should do to himself while he’s waiting in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

It’s quite cramped, Roy observes upon entering the bathroom, but it’s enough for their purposes. A feeling of possession and heat travels straight down to his cock as he sees that Ed is fucking himself open with his fingers, leaning up against the counter and biting on his lip hard to suppress any noises; how obedient of him.

 

Roy quickly washes his hands in the sink so that he can take over Ed’s work for him. When Roy inserts his index, Ed shudders. The fresh water still dripping off of his hands makes it cold, but he finds the contrast between the coolness and his own heat to be delicious as he grinds himself onto Roy’s digit. Because Ed has been fingering himself for a bit already, Roy is able to quickly insert a second and even a third finger into his waiting asshole. He wants nothing more than to eat him out, but there is hardly any room in this small space and they have a time limit.

 

When Roy looks up into the mirror, he sees Ed’s face watching him intently. The sight drives him harder, pushes him further into his lust-filled headspace. He fucks Edward shamelessly with his fingers, driving into him hard and holding his eye contact in the mirror. At the sudden increase in frequency and pressure, Ed’s mouth hangs open. His body jostles against the counter that he’s trying desperately to hold himself up against. When Roy’s fingers jam against his prostate particularly forcefully, Ed forgets himself and chokes out a loud cry: “A-Ah! Fuck!” In response, Roy’s other hand swiftly moves to cover his mouth; Ed bites on his fingers, knowing that he’d make too much noise if he didn’t.

 

It’s getting harder for Roy to hold himself back, and he decides that Ed has been toyed with for long enough. Besides, if they didn’t finish up reasonably soon, they ran the risk of being caught. The thrill of that thought goes straight to his already hardened cock. Loosening his belt and unfastening his pants, he pulls them down just enough to be able to free his aching member, slip on a condom, and slide into Ed.

 

Oh fuck, Roy thinks. Ed is so hot around him, so slick for him because of his diligent preparation. Ed feels so, so good against him, and Roy can barely think straight for a moment as he struggles to find the air in his lungs. He suppresses a groan with much difficulty as he stills to let Ed adjust to him.  
  
Practically thrashing, Ed grips the counter, biting into Roy’s fingers harder. It’s so hard for him not to scream; he’s always so vocal with Roy, telling him everything that feels good, letting him know how satisfied he is. But he can’t be loud, can’t say anything. Roy’s cock feels so good inside him, stretching him, taking him. He might not be able to tell Roy when he’s ready to move, but he can sure show him, rocking back his hips and grinding his ass deeper onto him.

 

Ed’s face in the mirror is priceless. Effectively silenced by Roy’s firm hand, he expresses his need through his furrowed eyebrows, moving wildly at every movement from Roy behind him. With his other hand, now free, he wraps his arm around Ed’s torso and pins his arms to his sides. One of Ed’s favorite things about rough sex is the way Roy manhandles him, and judging by the spasming he feels around his dick, Roy can gauge that Ed is enjoying it quite thoroughly. There’s another reason he’s pinned Ed like this, though. Against the counter, they make too much noise. Every time Ed’s body knocked against the countertop, a rattling could be heard inside the bathroom. No, it was much better of Roy just held Ed against his own body, controlling and absorbing the force of their movements himself.

 

Ed can already feel the bruises forming where Roy is gripping him around his torso. He feels like he’s about to be ripped apart from behind, and it makes his gasp and moan against Roy’s hand. There are times when Roy likes to get all mushy and make love to him, but that isn’t their purpose here. This is about getting it done hard and getting it done fast; Ed always did become incredibly sleepy after a rough fuck. When Roy had started fondling him under the blankets, Ed couldn’t have ever imagined that this would come of it, that Roy would be manhandling him, staring at him from behind through a mirror, pounding his cock into him repeatedly in first class airplane bathroom.

 

Every thrust, every firm press of Roy’s rough grip on him sends Ed further into agonizing pleasure. He wants to moan, wants to scream, but he can’t because they could be discovered. The looming fear of someone catching them makes Ed’s cock even harder, the fire in his belly burn deeper. He settles for biting and licking Roy’s fingers in front of him to keep his mouth occupied from making noise. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he screams in his thoughts. Roy, Roy! Oh God, Roy!

 

Roy loves how helpless Ed looks against him, being so utterly restrained in every way. Ed is the loudest person he’s ever had the privilege of taking to bed, and Ed not being able to utter a sound sends him reeling. His golden eyes, however, more than make up for the communication he can’t relay with words and sounds. He holds Ed close to him, fucking into him hard enough to make Ed’s body jolt in ecstasy. Every time they make eye contact in the mirror, it sends him further to the edge.

 

At this pace and at this level of roughness, it doesn’t take long for either of them to approach their limits. Roy can feel Ed’s asshole clench around him, signaling his imminent arrival. Sacrificing a bit of rhythm, he takes the hand that is holding Ed close to him and grabs at Ed’s cock, already leaking with precum. He pumps with each thrust, failing to keep a steady rhythm do to his own fast approaching climax. He throws himself into Ed full force, knowing that it’s how Ed likes to finish; sure enough, Ed is spasming around him, having to lean himself against the counter as he spurts against it.

 

That’s enough to do Roy completely in. It takes a considerable amount of effort to utter anything less than a choked groan as he empties into Ed, humping against him as he rides out his orgasm. When he feels himself start to come down, he withdraws himself and then holds himself against Ed for a minute, catching his breath.

 

Turning around, feeble in his movements from how wrecked he feels, Ed smiles and kisses him. “I fucking love you,” he professes, kissing him deeply.

 

Roy always loved these precious moments after sex, when they gathered themselves and basked in each other’s company. But, he quickly realizes that the longer they are in there, the more it will arouse suspicion. Their cleanup time is impeccable and wall of the counter is only moderately stickier than how they found it after they finish cleaning it with toilet paper and water.

 

Roy leaves the bathroom first, letting Ed gather himself a bit more before coming back to their seat. Just as he leaves the bathroom, he is met with a blushing flight attendant. “Sir, only one occupant is allowed in the lavatory at a time.”

 

Thinking quickly, he puts on his most charming smile. “My boyfriend is a very nervous flyer and was having a mild anxiety attack. He was feeling embarrassed and didn’t want any of the attendants to notice, so he went in the bathroom. I’m sorry if I broke any rules, but his well-being is my first priority. He is a lot calmer now and will be just fine. He’s just gathering himself for a moment before returning his seat.”

 

The attendant nods. “Very well, then. If he needs any more assistance, we will be around with the dinner service shortly to accommodate him.”

 

“I think a meal would do him well, thank you very much.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not much later, Roy sees Ed limp out of the bathroom. It takes everything he has not to laugh as Ed struggles to get back to his seat. Ed sees his efforts and wants to give him a dirty look, but he’s too happy and fucked out of his brain to really care. When he finally gets back to his seat and sits down, he cringes. Fuck, they really did not think this through. The plane seat was even more uncomfortable than before. “Roy, give me your neck pillow.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The stupid neck pillow you bought at the airport. I need it for my ass.”

 

Roy can’t take it anymore. He laughs just a little too loudly for the sleeping passengers around them, earning a glare in his direction from an older man two rows ahead of them. He apologizes. Dutifully, he hands the pillow over, watching in amusement as Ed situates himself on top of it. When he finally gets the angle right, he sighs in contentment.

 

When the flight attendant serves them dinner, it takes approximately ten minutes for Ed to wolf down his meal and then fall asleep.


End file.
